Captured
by nimpluq
Summary: Summary: Kyungsoo membuat buku jurnal harian tentang teman-teman sekolahnya setelah ia mengamati dan memotret mereka karena ia tak mau melupakan mereka ketika lulus. Tapi ia juga tak sadar kalau ia telah memotret seorang pembunuh bayaran, seorang pemburu dan seorang pencuri. Hingga tanpa sepengetahuannya, jurnalnya telah menjadi bahan yang diperebutkan.Kaisoo. chanbaek. hunhan.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

* * *

 **sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf karena bukannya update in the dream sama wild, tapi aku malah dapet ide baru ini, maaaaafkaaaaaannn dan maafkan karena nanti updetnya bakal lamaaaaaaa pake banget, soalnya dunia nyataku lagi fokus. selanjutnya, aku mau minta maaf, sekaligus minta izin sama arq1127 (karena kau blom minta ijin) gegara aku mbaca "catch me!" (wajib baca lho ini, gegara ini aku jadi fansnya, wkwkwkwkwk) aku terinspirasi dari ceritanya, tapi jalan ceritanya beda kok. hehe. selanjutnya, Terima kasih, dan, selamat membacaaaaaa**

* * *

Ini adalah semester kedua pada tahun kedua Kyungsoo di Seoul High School, tempat di mana ia menimba ilmu dengan dua ratus siswa lain yang seangkatan dengannya dan mulai merasakan cepatnya waktu yang menuntut mereka untuk segera lulus, juga tahun yang menentukan mau jadi apakah mereka di masa depan. Tahun ini sangat penting bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau merencanakan masa depan yang buruk baginya, tapi ia juga tak menginginkan kehilangan waktu berharga bersama dengan teman-temannya saat ini, karena setelah ia lulus, mereka akan terpisah-pisah untuk mengambil langkah yang mereka pilih sendiri untuk masa depan mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri, memilih untuk mengambil kuliah di bidang sinematografi setelah lulus.

Menyenangkan memiliki waktu bersama teman-teman setelah di tahun pertama ia tidak memiliiki banyak teman karena ia memiliki penampilan yang menakutkan. Bukan salahnya sebenarnya, Kyungsoo adalah anak biasa yang baik, tapi matanya membuatnya benar-benar tampak buruk di mata orang lain. Kyungsoo memiliki astigmatisma yang buruk hingga ia akan menatap tajam pada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Sejujurnya, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya kalau dia bukan psikopat seperti gossip yang beredar seminggu setelah tahun pertamanya dimulai. Dan itu, sekarang menjadi bahan guyonan teman-temannya yang dulu sempat "tertipu" dengan penampilannya, yang menyenangkan, ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan teman-temannya juga karena itu, gossip itu amat hiperbolis, tentu saja, tapi itu juga membuatnya menjadi guyonan yang tepat untuk membuatnya menjadi dekat dengan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo menyayangi mereka, sebesar mereka juga menyayangi Kyungsoo saat ini. Mengetahui memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersama itu membuat sedih, apalagi jika itu bersama orang-orang yang amat disayangi. Kyungsoo kadang melamun ditengah keributan yang sedang mereka timbulkan, menatap mereka dan kejadian hari ini, dan menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya kedalam file penting tentang hal-hal yang tak ingin dilupakannya. Tapi ia juga tahu, memorinya tak cukup baik untuk mengingat segala sesuatu dengan detail, meskipun ia tergolong siswa cerdas. Segala sesuatu memiliki waktu, tentu saja, tapi itu bahkan akan dapat bertahan hingga ribuan tahun kalau Kyungsoo mencatatnya. Tapi sebuah catatan tentu saja terbatas untuk menggambarkan sesuatu, hingga menjadikan foto dipilih sebagai sarana yang tepat untuk menutupi kekurangan itu.

Kyungsoo selalu memotret kejadian penting pada hari-hari yang dilewatinya dan menuliskannya dalam jurnalnya pada malam harinya, ke-esokan harinya, ia akan melakukannya lagi. Mengetahui hobi aneh Kyungsoo, teman-teman terdekatnya tak jarang _selfie_ dengan gaya yang aneh menggunakan kamera Kyungsoo dan beralasan ini adalah hadiah untuknya, sebagai pengingat kalau Kyungsoo memiliiki teman-teman yang tak waras, dan Kyungsoo sendiri, juga termasuk didalamnya. Tak waras. Alias gila.

Kyungsoo memulainya di pertengahan semester pertama di tahun keduanya. Hingga saat ini, buku jurnalnya telah mencapai tebal lebih dari sepuluh senti, karena ia menempel foto pada deskripsi di halaman kejadian itu terjadi. Tak jarang ia mendapat omelan karena ia juga tak jarang memotret foto jelek seseorang, contohnya, ketika Namjoon tertidur dengan tidak elit saat pelajaran berlangsung, atau saat Gyuri cemberut berat karena tidak diperbolehkan turun kelapangan akibat cidera kakinya, yang berakhir dengan Gyuri merengek padanya untuk menghapus photo jeleknya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tidak akan menghapusnya, karena semua orang juga tahu, Gyuri itu cantik, meskipun dalam mode jelek seperti cemberut.

Kyungsoo juga menambahkan deskripsi tentang orang-orang yang diamatinya. Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo juga tak ingin melupakan hal lain selain teman-teman terdekatnya. Misalnya saja, anak-anak Osis, seperti Bang Yongguk, yang meskipun terlihat sangar, ia memiliki sisi lucu yang tidak semua orang tahu. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya ketika ia mengamati anggota Osis yang sedang bercengkrama menjadikan Yongguk sebagai bahan olokan, dan wajah Yongguk memerah tertawa karena tak bisa membalas ucapan teman-temannya. well, bagaimanapun, wajah sangar Yongguk hampir terlihat setiap hari jika dibandingkan wajah tersenyumnya.

Atau, tentang anak-anak keren seperti Taecyeon, yang pada saat itu Kyungsoo menyadari, tak ada manusia yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Bahkan jika itu Taecyeon, sesempurna pun dengan badan dan otaknya, jiwanya ternyata cacat, ia kadang bisa bertingkah aneh dengan tertawa meskipun tak ada kejadian lucu di sekitarnya. Itu sedikit horror bagi Kyungsoo ngomong-ngomong.

Atau anak-anak aneh seperti Oh Sehun, yang meskipun ia cukup baik untuk di jadikan teman, fashion anehnya, yang membuatnya memiliki poni rambut yang bahkan menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya, hingga matanya tak terlihat sama sekali, mampu mengenali sebuah pena didalam kolong counter kantin dalam jarak 15 meter, mengambilnya, dan menyerahkannya pada ibu kantin yang tampak kebingungan mencari penanya. Saat itu, bahkan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang berada pada jarak 5 meter dari counter tak dapat mengenali kalau ada pena dalam kolong counter. Secara mengejutkan, meskipun dengan poni menutupi seluruh matanya, Oh Sehun, memiliki penglihatan yang sangat tajam.

Lain Sehun, lain pula dengan Baekhyun, yang meskipun pendiam dengan kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungnya, memiliki kegesitan dan kelenturan yang luar biasa, padahal dia hampir selalu di urutan terakhir ketika pelajaran olah raga. Hal itu tak sengaja Kyungsoo lihat saat Baekhyun memetik buah belimbing yang tumbuh di belakang kelas computer -pada pagi hari dipukul 6 saat sekolah masih sangat sepi-dengan tangannya sendiri. FYI, pohon itu memiliki tinggi 10 meter dari tanah, dan tak ada tangga atau apapun di bawah sana. Kyungsoo beruntung ia memiliki jadwal piket hari itu.

Selain Sehun dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga mengamati anak aneh lain bernama Kim Jongin. Satu bocah ini dikenali memiliki penyakit dapat tidur dimana saja-kapan saja-dalam situasi apa saja. Si lelet tingkat dewa, begitu teman-teman Kyungsoo menyebutnya. Setelah mengamatinya dalam-dalam selama lebih dari tiga minggu, bertanya-tanya mengapa bocah itu memiliki penyakit "istimewa" tapi memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa, hal di luar dugaan malah ditemukan oleh Kyungsoo. Insting Jongin-Luar biasa. Jongin, memiliki insting tajam yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Hal ini, meskipun tersembunyi dengan cara yang sangat halus dan tidak kentara di mata banyak orang, dapat di tangkap oleh penglihatan Kyungsoo. Karena bocah itu, selalu dapat menghindari banyak tabrakan dengan orang-orang, atau bahkan benda-benda yang tak sengaja melayang ke arahnya. Satu dua kali melihat itu hanya seperti sebuah ketidak sengajaan, tapi Kyungsoo telah melihatnya lebih dari lima kali, Jongin bisa mengindarinya dengan baik. Meskipun benda itu terbang dari balik punggungnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Menuliskan secara spesifik kejadian maupun orang-orang yang di amatinya bukan perkara sulit bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi hal tersulit baginya adalah mengatur halaman, sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya mengurutkan halaman berdasar tanggal kejadian, jadi, nama orang-orang yang terekam di dalamnya juga tersebar acak. Permasalahan utamanya, Jino-salah satu temannya, tiba-tiba saja merengek ingin melihat buku jurnal yang telah dibuatnya sebelum jam akhir kemarin, dan hal itu, juga menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain juga. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana wajah dan kejadian apa saja yang mereka alami setengah semester kemarin, sekaligus ingin mengetahui pandangan Kyungsoo tentang mereka. Karena menurut mereka Kyungsoo anak baik, jadi tentu saja deskripsi yang di tulisnya mampu menarik minat anak-anak lain tentang buku itu, karena buku itu, juga tentang mereka. Hanya saja, karena nama yang tersebar acak, mereka maupun Kyungsoo akan sulit untuk menemukannya.

Jadi, ke-esokan harinya, meskipun tanpa melakukan perbaikan apapun, Kyungsoo membawa jurnalnya yang berukuran A4 itu kesekolahnya, dan tentu saja, jurnalnya langsung jadi perhatian anak-anak di kelasnya. Saat jam istirahat, semua anak-anak di kelasnya mengerubunginya seperti semut. Ribut. Memekik ketika menemukan wajahnya di salah satu halaman jurnal. Tertawa mengolok-olok kejadian konyol yang sudah lalu hingga bertanya dihalaman mana wajahnya berada. Kyungsoo pusing dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, tapi sikap mereka membuat senyum Kyungsoo seperti tak memiliki tanggal kadaluarsa. Sepuluh menit kemudian, berita menyebar luas bahwa Kyungsoo membawa jurnalnya, dan itu juga menarik perhatian anak-anak dari kelas lain, karena Kyungsoo juga menulis sedikit hal-hal tentang mereka. Jadi mereka tentu saja antusias dan penasaran. Bahkan, kakak kelas-nya-Tabi, langsung mendatangi kelasnya begitu Jinhwan memberitahunya kalau ia sedang melihat foto kemenangan tim basket mereka di jurnal Kyungsoo, yang dengan spesifik digambarkan oleh Kyungsoo sebagai kemenangan yang lucu karena saat itu sang pemimpin-Tabi, setelah kemenangan timnya, secara diam-diam menembak Jung Krystal hanya dengan modal-bukan dengan bunga, melainkan bola basket. Sontak saja ia langsung berlari ke kelas adik kelasnya itu, dan dia, tentu saja, langsung jadi bahan olokan.

Jurnalnya diperebutkan, bahkan oleh anak-anak dari kelas lain-mereka ingin meminjamnya. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan mereka boleh meminjamnya, asal jangan merusaknya, kalau sampai rusak, dia bakal ngambek berat, lalu, untuk teman-teman sekelasnya, karena pemiliknya adalah Kyungsoo, jadi kapanpun mereka ingin meminjamnya aksesnya akan mudah.

Bahkan, saat istirahat di jam berikutnya, Kyungsoo mendapati jurnalnya dikerubungi oleh anggota Osis di kantin sekolah, dimana saat itu, Kyungsoo juga sedang makan bersama teman-temannya. Sampai ia terpaksa makan sambil di kerubungi anggota-anggota osis itu.

"kenapa kau menyebutku anggota osis paling nakal?" Daehyun protes sambil menunjuk kalimat yang mendeskripsikan dirinya "aku tidak nakal Kyungsoo sayaaaangg… aku hanya sedikit usil" ujarnya.

Meskipun mendapat beragam protes dari teman-temannya, ia tetap menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, tanyakan itu pada teman-temanmu dan satu angkatanmu" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung di disetujui dan disoraki oleh banyak orang.

"lagi pula bukan hanya kau yang memiliki kesan tidak elit dimata Kyungsoo" sambung Woohyun "asal kau tahu saja menurut kami Taecyeon juga sejenis alien, aku kagum dengan cara Kyungsoo mampu menangkap gelagat itu"

Yah, Woohyun memang salah satu teman terdekat Taecyeon sih, tak heran ia mengenali sifat aslinya.

"siapa saja yang menurutmu aneh di sekolah ini? Apakah kau juga memasukkan mereka kedalam jurnalmu?" Tanya Daehyun.

"banyak, dan aku memang memasukkan foto dan deskripsi mereka kedalam jurnalku"

"Woah, aku ingin tahu siapa saja orang-orang _beruntung_ itu" kekehnya.

"diantara yang paling aneh, siapa yang menurutmu menempati peringkat teratas?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Taecyeon, Taehyung, Sehun… ah, Jongin, Baekhyun juga"

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, tiga orang terakhir yang disebutnya langsung mematung dengan mata kaget mendengarnya. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, mereka mampu menangkapnya karena gerombolan itu berbicara cukup keras dan menarik perhatian. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya. Bagaimanapun, seorang penjahat, sebisa mungkin, seharusnya, tak terfoto ataupun difoto orang lain. Sepanjang hidup mereka, mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk selalu menghindari ikut terfoto dengan orang lain, tapi, masalah ini tentu saja benar-benar di luar perkiraan mereka. Setelah itu mereka-kaihunbaek-memutuskan untuk menajamkan telinga mereka dan memperlambat gerakan aktivitas mereka.

"wah, itu lima teratas?" Tanya Jimin. "Daebak"

"kenapa kau menyebutku aneh?" Taehyung protes.

"Kau memang aneh Taetae" ucap Kyungsoo.

"tapi kupikir Baekhyun tidak cukup aneh untuk dikatakan aneh" kata Daehyun "dia hanya terlalu tenang"

"ah, benar, aku jadi ingat kenapa memasukkannya kedalam kategori orang aneh, kalau Taehyun dan Taecyeon kumasukkan karena benar-benar aneh, maka aku memasukkan Jongin, Sehun dan Baekhyun karena _kemampuan_ mereka"

 _Damn_

Kyungsoo tak tahu kalau ia telah berhasil membuat bulu kuduk tiga orang penjahat itu, berdiri sempurna. Kontradiksi yang lucu, dimana orang biasa seperti Kyungsoo mampu membuat tiga orang penjahat takut pada ucapannya.

Baekhyun menelan makanannya dengan berat.

Sehun berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

dan Jongin, hanya menatap makanannya.

Ketiga orang ini, meskipun berada di bangku yang berbeda, memiliki ketakutan yang sama-atas kecerobahan mereka-yang secara tidak sengaja tertangkap dalam retina Kyungsoo.

"kemampuan?" Tanya Taehyung "aku juga memiliki kemampuan, unik malah, aku bisa menirukan suara bebek dengan sempurna" ujarnya.

"kemampuan mereka lebih unik daripada kau" Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Pada saat itu, dua orang yang lain semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, sementara Jongin sudah bersiap berdiri membawa nampan makanannya-untuk membuat keributan-mengalihkan perhatian.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah bersiap membuka mulutnya lagi, Jongin langsung berjalan tanpa ragu kearah mereka.

"mereka memiliki kemampuan yang mengejutkan"

Tujuh langkah lagi. Mata Jongin menggelap.

"seperti-"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG-jam istirahat berakhir, dan jongin memelankan langkah kakinya.

"apa? sudah waktunya masuk? Aku belum menyelesaikan makananku!" protes Taehyung. Dan mereka kalang kabut menyelesaikan makanan mereka untuk segera beranjak ke kelas. Jongin melewati mereka dengan langkah santai, tapi matanya tetap dingin, meletakkan nampan ke counter dapur dan segera pergi dari sana. Sebuah rencana dengan cepat disusun di dalam otaknya saat itu juga, untuk nanti malam.

Ah, ralat, bukan hanya Jongin yang membuat rencana, kekeke

Kau pikir Baekhyun dan Sehun akan diam saja? Tidak, Baekhyun dan Sehun juga memiliki rencana malam ini.

Di rumah Kyungsoo.

Yah, intinya, malam ini, Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan tiga tamu yang tak terduga. Tentu saja.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

sebelumnya author mau minta maaf lagi, author gak bisa nahan nulis sebelum bener-bener kena writer block kayak di In The Dream sama Wild, maafkeeeeuuuuuunnn

* * *

Baekhyun menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, menatap pantulannya sendiri dalam cermin besar di hadapannya, tak lupa, kawat sepanjang 7 centi terselip diantara ujung lengan kiri blousenya.

"seingatku malam ini kita tak ada transaksi"

"memang, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan suatu urusan, ini takkan lama" ucap Baekhyun, dan ia segera berangkat.

Saat itu, di tempat lain, Sehun yang juga mengenakan pakaian hitam dan beanie hitam, bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo dan bersembunyi di lemari pakaiannya.

Sementara Jongin, sudah mengikuti Kyungsoo sejak anak itu pulang sekolah. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau jurnal itu berpindah tangan ke temannya.

Hingga saat ini, Jongin masih mengamati Kyungsoo yang masih berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di restoran cepat saji, yang diamatinya dari pinggir jalan-sambil makan tentu saja-ia lapar.

* * *

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan, tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo, mendapati bahwa rumah Kyungsoo masih gelap tanpa lampu yang menyala. Malam memang sudah tiba, tapi ini bahkan belum lewat dari pukul tujuh, jadi dia berasumsi kalau Kyungsoo belum pulang. Antara beruntung dan sial. Beruntung-karena ia bisa masuk dengan mudah, sial-karena itu artinya dia harus menunggu Kyungsoo pulang. Jadi, dia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan kawat yang disimpannya, membentuknya sedemikian rupa, hingga kemudian ia memasukkan potongan kawat itu ke celah kunci dibawah gagang pintu dan menggerakkannya.

Cklek

Bunyi pelan itu membuatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Seperti biasa, meskipun cara ini tentu saja tidak akan berhasil digunakan untuk membuka brankas, dia selalu suka cara ini. Masuk secara diam-diam, ia mengamati keadaan rumah sembari menutup pintu dan menguncinya pelan-pelan. Bagaimanapun ia tetap harus waspada kalau-kalau ada orang di rumah ini. Ruangan yang gelap tidak menyulitkannya untuk bergerak, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan yang gelap-gelap. Mengendap-endap untuk menyisir setiap ruangan.

Saat ia menyisir dapur, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan ia segera sembunyi di bawah meja, dan tak lama kemudian, dia langsung dapat melihat Kyungsoo masuk menuju lantai atas. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan paling pojok sebelah kanan di lantai atas.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kolong meja dan mengikutinya. Dia menempel pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar aktifitas Kyungsoo.

Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau ia juga tengah di amati oleh sepasang mata lain dari balik dinding penyekat di lantai bawah.

Diwaktu yang sama, Sehun juga semakin bersiap saat mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Dari celah lemari Kyungsoo, ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo tengah meletakkan tasnya ke meja belajar dan melepas jas sekolahnya, belum sampai Kyungsoo meletakkannya di penggantungan, sebuah nada panggilan dari ponsel Kyungsoo berdering nyaring.

"Hallo Bu"

" _Ah sayang, maaf Ibu baru bisa menelpon saat ini, ini tidak terlalu malamkan di korea?"_

"tidak, Bu. Di sini masih pukul tujuh"

" _ah syukurlah, Ibu takut membangunkan mu lagi di tengah malam"_ kekeh Ibunya, membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut terkekeh.

"aku tidak keberatan selama itu Ibu"

" _hhh… maafkan ibu dan ayah sayang…"_

"aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Ibu, aku menyayangi kalian" tegas Kyungsoo " itu adalah impian Ibu untuk mengambil PhD, aku tak ingin menghalangi, apa ibu tahu? Aku dan ayah sangat bangga padamu" kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian menyebabkan suara tawa terdengar dari ponselnya.

" _Ah sayang, kami berhutang banyak pada mu, kau tahu kalau kami menyayangimu kan?"_ ucap Ibunya khawatir.

"perlukah kuberitahu sudah berapa kali ibu mengatakannya padaku?" kata Kyungsoo "itu berada di kisaran sepuluh ribu kali"

Suara kekehan kembali terdengar dari ponselnya.

" _oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahmu, kudengar dia sedang di borneo"_

"iya, kali ini sepertinya dia pergi sedikit lama, kata Ayah aksesnya sedikit sulit"

" _apakah kau tak apa-apa?"_

"ibu, aku sudah cukup besar untuk tinggal sendirian, aku sudah berumur 16 tahun kalau kau lupa" kata Kyungsoo jengah meskipun bibirnya tersungging senyum, yang di jawab oleh ibunya dengan tawa.

" _astaga, kenapa kau cepat sekali tumbuh besar?"_

"ibu menginginkan aku tetap jadi anak kecil? Aku menolak"

" _hahaha… ya, tapi itu tentu saja keinginan yang egois"_ ucapnya _"ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah makan?"_

"belum, aku baru saja pulang"

" _ah, maafkan ibu telah mengganggumu, kalau begitu cepatlah makan, ibu akan mengakhirinya disini kali ini, oke?"_

"baik Bu, sampai jumpa"

" _sampai jumpa juga sayang, aku menyayangimu"_

Suara kecupan untuknya terdengar sebelum bunyi 'tuut' yang panjang bergetar nyaring.

Kyungsoo tidak meletakkan ponselnya meskipun bunyi itu sudah terdengar cukup lama, dia hanya menatap kosong pada benda di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun hanya mampu menatapnya iba, sementara Baekhyun yang berdiri menyandar pada pintu Kyungsoo juga hanya dapat terdiam.

Jongin, yang meskipun hanya mampu mendengar sedikit pembicaraan itu juga hanya bisa terdiam untuk Kyungsoo, karena secara garis besar, ia bisa menggambarkan kejadiannya.

Bunyi 'tuut' yang telah berakhir menyadarkan lagi ketiga penjahat yang ada di rumah itu, mengembalikan kadar fokus mereka pada titik yang tinggi.

Suara kaki terdengar yang kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Baekhyun dan Sehun masih menunggu. Hingga kemudian suara air terdengar dari ruangan lain-Kyungsoo mandi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dengan langkah pelan dan penuh kewaspadaan, sementara Sehun yang hampir saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di buat terkejut oleh kedatangan seseorang asing berpakaian hitam masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, mendekati meja belajar Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat Sehun bersembunyi. kewaspadaannya menjadi semakin meningkat.

Baekhyun secara hati-hati membuka tas Kyungsoo dan mencari jurnalnya. Tanpa tahu kalau gerak-geriknya tengah diamati oleh dua orang sekaligus. Dua orang tersebut tentu saja berpikir kalau Baekhyun bukan orang baik-baik. Yah, faktanya iya sih.

Baekhyun tidak berencana untuk mencurinya, tentu saja, itu hanya sebuah buku, itu tidak akan laku di pasaran, jadi ia hanya berencana untuk menyobek halaman yang terdapat deskripsi dirinya. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah, karena seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengurutkannya berdasar tanggal, bukan nama.

Baekhyun terlihat aneh untuk dua orang lainnya, untuk seorang penjahat, itu mengherankan untuk hanya membolak-balik sebuah buku, setidaknya kalau dia benar-benar penjahat, ia akan mencari uang di tempat yang benar-dompet atau laci-kecuali kalau Kyungsoo juga menyimpan uangnya di bukunya.

Tempat persembunyian Sehun akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna kalau saja perutnya tidak berkhianat. Ya, perutnya berbunyi. Dan Baekhyun, tentu saja bisa mendengarnya.

Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sehun yang melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang perlahan mendekat, dengan pelan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam jaketnya.

Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari dalam lemari pakaian di tepat sebelahnya. Baekhyun baru akan membukanya ketika celah itu membuka dengan sendirinya dari dalam, menampilkan ujung pistol yang mendekat terarah di kepalanya bersamaan dengan seseorang asing berpakaian hitam dengan tinggi menjulang keluar dari tempat yang sama, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu berjalan mundur dengan pelan, seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya pistol dan pria itu ke arahnya.

Menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam diantara kedua lengannya yang tengah memegang pistol, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

Jongin, disaat yang sama juga terkejut, karena ada orang asing lain yang lebih berbahaya dari Baekhyun.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**pertama-tama aku pingin ngucapin banyak-banyak terimah kasih buat temen-temen yang mau review, Astagaaaaaaaaaaaaa review kalian benar-benar menolongku, terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk :*  
**

* * *

Jongin tak tahu apa yang salah dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, jadi bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang penjahat sekaligus yang memasuki rumah Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki keberuntungan yang buruk dengan takdir.

Kedatangan tiga penjahat sekaligus di rumahmu itu bukan sebuah keberuntungan. Jongin juga penjahat kalau kau tak lupa.

Mengawasi dua penjahat itu sekaligus, jongin juga mengeluarkan revolvernya, dia selalu membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Jongin berniat untuk membersihkan dua penjahat itu sekaligus sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Akan lebih baik kalau Kyungsoo tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini. Anak itu masih terlalu polos, dan terlalu baik.

* * *

Sehun sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka bertindak gegabah, itu dia lakukan untuk kegiatan yang tidak melibatkan penjahat, tapi karena orang di hadapannya saat ini juga seorang penjahat. Jadi ia juga tidak segan-segan menodongkan senjatanya. Ia pikir Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk jadi sasaran kejahatan orang ini.

Sehun dengan teliti mengamati si penjahat.

"buka topimu" perintah Sehun dengan nada rendah. Berjaga-jaga agar Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya.

Orang itu kemudian dengan patuh melepaskan topinya dengan pelan.

Sehun sedikit terkejut karena begitu orang itu melepaskan topinya, wajah bocah 13 tahun terpampang di depannya. Sehun tak habis pikir ada seorang penjahat yang bisa memiliki wajah polos macam itu. Ia jadi sedikit ragu apakah orang di depannya ini seorang penjahat.

Perawakan orang itu lumayan mungil dengan rambut magenta serta bibir yang mungil, dan badan hampir menyerupai wanita kecuali dada. Bagian itu rata. Secara keseluruhan, orang itu bisa di katakan cantik. Tapi seorang wanitapun ada yang rata, seperti Amber Liu di kelasnya. Jadi, apakah orang itu adalah seorang wanita?

Sehun sedikit mengernyit, ia tak suka berurusan dengan wanita.

"apa kau wanita?" Tanya Sehun.

Si penjahat membelalakkan matanya bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka serta raut wajahnya yang berubah tak suka.

Orang itu hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu sebelum bunyi air keran terdengar dan menghentikan gerak mulutnya, mereka segera berpandang-pandangan. Waspada.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menarik orang itu bersamanya ke kolong ranjang, menyuruhnya diam dengan pistol masih terarah.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan Sehun dapat melihat kaki Kyungsoo melintas.

* * *

Baekhyun meskipun terkejut tetap menuruti perintah orang itu, dan tak lama setelahnya, ia dapat melihat kaki-kaki Kyungsoo bergerak kearah mereka.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, yang di tanggapi dengan heran oleh si penodong. Baekhyun lupa mengembalikan posisi bukunya seperti semula. Ia berdoa mudah-mudahan saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, saat ia melihat jurnalnya telah keluar dari tasnya, ia merasa aneh, karena seingatnya, ia belum mengeluarkannya sedari tadi. Pikiran Kyungsoo kemana-mana, ia sudah berumur 16 tahun, tapi ia memang takut dengan hantu. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan kepala kaku.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri perlahan-lahan.

"siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini tolong jangan ganggu aku" kata Kyungsoo, ia pikir ia tolol karena ngomong sama hantu "aku tak akan mengganggu kalian kok"

Sementara dua orang dibawah kolong ranjang sontak saja terbelelak tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa.

"tuan hantu sekalian"

Hah?! Baekhyun dan Sehun terkejut lagi, saling pandang, mereka hampir saja kelepasan tertawa kalau saja tangan Baekhyun tak segera menutup mulut mereka dengan cepat dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di mulut mungilnya, yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah mereka satu sama lain. Well, emmm, punya teman untuk menertawakan kejadian konyol di saat seperti ini cukup menyenangkan ngomong-ngomong. Kekeke

"jangan ganggu aku ya… aku akan belajar di dapur saja, kau boleh menggunakan kamarku, tapi sebentar saja ya" Kyungsoo diam sebentar, berpikir "tapi kau juga tak boleh membuatnya berantakan" ia pikir ia terlalu berani menyuruh tuan hantu untuk tidak membuat kamarnya berantakan. Jadi ia takut akan diamuk dan segera bergegas mengambil tas serta jurnalnya terburu-buru dan segera keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mau peduli untuk menutup pintu. Pokoknya kabur.

Duo hantu- Sehun dan Baekhyun, segera tertawa setelah melihat Kyungsoo menghilang dari pintu. Mereka terkikik dan memegangi perut mereka, mereka saling pandang menertawakan kepolosan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai air mata keluar dari mata mereka.

Sementara Jongin yang masih bersembunyi di balik daun pintu hanya mampu speechless dan menepuk jidatnya, geleng-geleng dengan tingkah Kyungsoo, dan tingkah dua orang hantu penjahat lainnya yang sekarang menjadi tidak jelas.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar dari sisi kolong Ranjang yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih terkikik sembari menghapus air matanya dan Sehun yang masih memegangi perutnya. Entah mengapa mereka bisa menjadi dekat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh astaga, aku ingin melihat wajahnya" ucap Sehun

"benar, itu tolol sekaligus lucu" ucap Baekhyun "kita beruntung karena itu, aku pikir kita sudah ketahuan tadi"

"ya, kau hampir saja mengacaukan segalanya, memangnya apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kau ini ingin mencuri atau apa? Aku hampir saja benar-benar ingin membereskanmu karena ku pikir kau penjahat"

"astaga, lihat siapa yang berbicara" cibir Baekhyun "seseorang yang bersembunyi di almari orang lain dengan senjata api di tangannya, kau lebih menyerupai penjahat dari pada aku, harusnya aku yang membereskanmu, aku pikir kau akan menyerang Kyungsoo tadi, tapi karena aku tak punya senjata makannya aku diam"

"huh? Aku kesini bukan untuk menyerang Kyungsoo"

"lalu apa?"

"aku takkan memberi tahumu"

"cih, sok rahasia" cibir Baekhyun, ia melihat meja belajar Kyungsoo dan mendapati jurnal Kyungsoo tidak ada. Jurnal itu ikut di bawa oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mengambil jurnal itu, jadi sepertinya ia akan pulang saja.

"dengar ya tuan penodong, aku akan pulang karena barang incaranku sudah tak ada, dank arena kupikir kita juga tak perlu berkenalan"ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan kearah jendela dan berdiri di sana"jadi", ia mengangkat topinya "sampai jumpa" dan ia segera menghilang dari sana.

"huh?! Silahkan" ucap Sehun pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Sehun yang kemudian juga menyadari jurnal Kyungsoo tidak ada, juga memutuskan untuk pulang saja, ia juga tak mau menunggu Kyungsoo selesai belajar, ia masih punya PR yang belum dia kerjakan. Dan begitu pun dengan Jongin yang keluar dari pintu belakang.

* * *

Karena menurut Sehun akan percuma menunggu Kyungsoo seperti tadi malam, maka ia menyusun rencana lain untuk mengambil buku itu.

Dia bakal ngambek sama Kyungsoo.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Jongin, juga tentu saja punya rencana B.

Hmm… banyak jalan lain menuju roma.

* * *

Saat ini, Sehun bersedekap memalingkan muka dan membuat bibirnya mencebik pura-pura ngambek dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah bersalah.

"ku dengar dari Seungri hyung kau marah karena kubilang aneh ya?"

"menurutmu?"

"huft… aku tidak ingin kau salah paham, makannya aku mengajakmu bicara sekarang"

"salah paham dari mana? Jelas-jelas aku mendengar dari banyak anak kau mengatakan aku aneh di jurnalmu"

"bukan aneh dalam artian seperti itu"

"tetap saja kau menganggapku aneh, kau harus menghapus deskripsi tentangku, aku kan malu"

"baiklah, aku minta maaf atas itu, aku akan menghapus deskripsi tentangmu, tapi aku lupa itu ada di halaman berapa"

" kalau begitu berikan padaku, biar aku yang mencarinya" yeah. Inilah rencananya.

"emm… tapi kau tidak bisa meminjamnya terlebih dahulu, sudah banyak yang mengantri sebelum kau Sehun"

Ugh.

"…"

"kau adalah antrian nomer ke 17 sebelum aku menyelesaikan jurnalku, karena akan segera ganti buku, jadi belum ada yang boleh meminjamnya sekarang, aku harus menyelesaikan 10 halaman terakhir dahulu"

"tidak bisakah aku duluan?"

"kau harus antri Sehun"

Sehun putar otak.

"ugh, tapi aku malu kalau mereka sampai membacanya terlebih dahulu"

"demi Tuhan Sehun, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, kau tampak luar biasa"

 _Justru karena ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Mari kita katakana kalau rencana B Sehun gagal. Hmm… ya

* * *

Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang makan bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"oh, hai Baek, bicara apa?"

"jadilah pacarku"-yeah, inilah rencana B seorang Byun Baekhyun. kekeke

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Gempar.

Tentu saja. Gabungan seorang Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun bukanlah jenis couple yang akan di bayangkan banyak orang.

Lihat mereka. Kau mau menyebut mereka pasangan mini?

Lelucon macam apa ini?!

Untuk beberapa cowok keren yang mengincar seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam waktu lama, ini merupakan sebuah penghinaan. Di tikung oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang keren. jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka merelakannya? Ini kiamat. Mereka tidak akan merestuinya. TIDAK AKAN. Sampai kapanpun, _catat_ , SAMPAI KAPANPUN!

Para lelaki yang merana ini,saat ini hanya mampu menatap tajam dari jauh pada dua sosok yang tengah berbicara di tengah koridor. Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo.

Sementara seorang Kim Jongin, hampir-hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk kejadian ini. Lelucon paling menarik di 2 tahun hidupnya yang seringkali datar. Gara-gara ini, ia selalu mendapat banyak omelan dari teman-temannya yang mengidolakan Kyungsoo.

Moonkyu habis akal oleh kelakuan seorang Kim Jongin yang saat ini duduk di depannya, lelaki hitam itu sedari jam istirahat tadi hampir tak berhenti tertawa dan sekarang sedang berusaha meredam tawanya di balik tumpukan lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada Ilhoon dan Baro yang saat ini duduk di samping mereka dengan tampang tak , menurut Moonkyu, setidaknya Jongin harus memberikan sedikit respek, bagaimanapun mereka sedang berkumpul saat ini.

"Kim Jongin, teman macam apa kau ini, kau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, respeklah sedikit" sindir Moonkyu sambil memakan rotinya.

"pfft"

Dan Moonkyu hanya menghela nafas, karena si hitam itu malah tertawa lagi.

"kau akan terkena karma Jongin, ingatlah perkataanku, kau akan segera terkena karma" ujar Baro yang masih mendongak menatap langit-langit kelas mereka dengan hampa.

"oh baiklah, aku ikut berduka untuk berita ini kawan" ucap Jongin sambil memegang dadanya dramatis, tapi cengiran itu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dustanya terlihat jelas.

"kalau kau bukan temanku, aku pasti sudah memitingmu, jadi hentikan itu" Ilhoon mengancamnya.

"oh ayolah" canda Jongin "masih ada banyak cowok manis di luar sana, kalian hanya tinggal _move on_ "

1

2

"KIM JONGIIIIIIIINNN"

Dan ia segera diserang dengan membabi buta oleh dua rekannya yang tadi baru saja merana. Tentu saja, perkara _move on_ bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu" ucap Moonkyu santai.

Di tempat lain, Oh Sehun benar-benar merasa kecolongan, dia baru sadar kalau dia bego. Meskipun Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa, tapi status seorang pacar itulah yang dia butuhkan, karena tentu saja itu jadi membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Lampu dalam ruangan itu cukup terang, tapi itu tidak membantu menghilangkan tekanan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sejak tadi.

Sesosok pria yang duduk dibalik meja besar di ruangan itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah gusar di balik dua kepalan tangannya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"aku pikir kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi" ujarnya pada dua sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"mereka memperbesar jaringan mereka, kalian juga sudah tahu kalau mereka merekrut anggota-anggota baru"

Dua sosok jangkung disana diam mendengarkan.

"kita tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian, komplotan mereka sangat banyak dan berada di beberapa negara, seperti yang kita tahu, Seoul akan dijadikan sebagai markas besar mereka"

Suara ketukan beberapa langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruangan itu.

"meskipun demikian, Seoul masih merupakan cabang baru, jadi sebelum mereka menjadi besar, aku ingin kalian menghentikannya"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan tiga sosok orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda, dan berjalan mendekat pada tiga orang lain yang lebih dulu berada di ruangan itu.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati meja dan menyerahkan dokumen pada sosok di balik meja.

"mereka adalah bantuan yang dikirim oleh China untuk kita" lapornya.

"baiklah, mulai saat ini, aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan teman kita dari China, Luhan dan Tao" ujar pria di balik meja kepada dua orang dengan tinggi menjulang di hadapannya.

"Siap, kapten"

* * *

Kim Joonmyeon hanya duduk menatap laptop yang saat ini tengah terbuka di hadapannya.

Dia hanya terdiam menatap undangan yang ada di layar monitor.

"aku tak menyangka mereka berani mengundang kita" ucap Jongdae yang sedang membaca buku di sudut lain ruangan itu dengan santai.

"mereka berkembang cukup pesat" balas Joonmyeon.

"ya, untuk pemain baru, mereka punya nyali yang lumayan"

"haruskah kita balas?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon menarik dahi Jongdae berlipat. Berpikir sebentar.

"kau tertarik dengan tawaran itu?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran penting" Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"hm, ide yang bagus"

* * *

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menyukainya. Maksudnya, dia tak pernah berpikir mereka memiliki kedekatan yang lumayan untuk membuat sebuah hubungan, dan ia juga tak pernah berpikir Baekhyun lebih dari seorang teman.

Hari ini adalah hari paling aneh yang pernah di rasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Pertama, ia berurusan dengan Sehun yang ngambek, lalu ia di hadapkan pada Baekhyun yang menyatakan cinta padanya, kemudian sekarang, ia dihadapkan pada seorang Kim Jongin yang terdiam membatu di depannya.

"ma-maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tidak sengaja" ujar lelaki hitam itu dengan wajah bersalah.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya diam. Sekeliling mereka juga terdiam, tidak enak untuk ikut campur dalam kejadian ini. Tetesan air teh yang tumpah dan membasahi bajunya tidak ia hiraukan, genangan air di meja itu semakin surut, tapi tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau genangan air itu tumpah lebih dulu mengenai jurnalnya yang terbuka, hingga cetak foto di halamaan itu menjadi memudar, merembes pada halaman lain di kertas itu. Kemudian yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak.

"KIM JONGIN, AKU MEMBENCIMU"

* * *

Sehun teringat pada tiga nama penting.

Oh Sehun-dirinya sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dan, Kim Jongin.

Ia menyeringai. Tapi setidaknya, Kim Jongin tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita di matanya, melainkan pria yang satu lagi. Byun Baekhyun. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menggodanya.

Saat ia tak sengaja menemukan Baekhyun, ia berbisik seraya melewatinya.

"kau lumayan cantik saat tak memakai kacamata"

Dan itu langsung membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Sementara seringai dibibirnya semakin lebar saat jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin jauh.

 _Bingo_.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, keningnya mengernyit.

Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan dia cantik? Heheh, dapat keberanian darimana anak itu mampu menggodanya?

"Oh Sehun" Baekhyun memanggilnya. Saat Sehun menoleh padanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya angkuh "aku pikir kau perlu tahu kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo, jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk menggodaku" Baekhyun langsung berbalik tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Sehun atas kalimatnya.

"Bhuh, hahahahhahah"

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, langkah Baekhyun sudah berhenti gara-gara suara tawa Sehun di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Sehun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan wajah tak suka.

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sehun masih memegangi perutnya meskipun pria itu telah berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

" _yah_ , apa kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Narsis sekali kau, lihat dirimu, kau punya rambut seperti tumpukan mie, dan kacamatamu sangat jadul, Kau terlihat norak tau, dengan penampilan seperti itu kau pikir aku akan tertarik padamu, huh?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat dengan mulut megap-megap, emosi.

" _yah_ , kau pikir kau lumayan menarik untuk mengatakan itu? Lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum menilai orang lain, kau tidak lebih baik dariku" balas Baekhyun.

"astaga, hahahah" Sehun tertawa lagi "lupakan ini, kita berdua benar-benar _fashion disaster_ "

Baekhyun masih menyatukan alisnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya, mukanya mengkerut sebal.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"bicara saja"

"tidak disini, di atap" Sehun langsung berbalik ke arah tangga. Pria itu kembali berbalik saat di rasakannya Baekhyun tidak juga mengikutinya "Baekhyun" panggil Sehun yang kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya kearah tangga. Menyuruhnya mengikutinya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatapnya, tapi tak urung juga Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kearahnya, meskipun tampangnya masih dalam mode jutek. Tentu saja.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatapnya murka, dan Jongin merasakan banyak tatapan mata yang menghakiminya. Jongin tahu apa yang ia lakukan, ia sudah tahu resiko yang akan ia terima. Tentu saja, karena semua ini atas dasar kesengajaan.

Jongin tidak pernah lupa atas tiga nama terakhir. Ia telah melihat kegagalan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jadi, kalau Kyungsoo tak mudah untuk di dekati, lebih baik baginya untuk langsung merusak semuanya saja,kan?

toh itu bukan masalah baginya jika ia akan dibenci oleh semua orang gara-gara itu. Mereka semua tak memiliki arti apapun untuk hidupnya. Mereka semua hanya selingan.

Ia telah banyak membunuh orang, untuk apa ia merasa bersalah hanya karena melakukan kesalahan sekecil itu, heh?

Jongin mencoba untuk mengambil jurnal itu sebelum tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menampar tangannya secara kasar. Ia tetap perlu berakting tahu.

Tangannya berdenyut panas merasakan tamparan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih marah padanya. Suasana di sekitar mereka kembali berisik setelah Kyungsoo memukul tangannya kasar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat sambil menatapnya.

"Jongin-ssi, aku harap kita tak bertemu untuk beberapa hari"

Perintah yang halus. Itu adalah kalimat lain untuk ' _enyah dari hadapanku'_. Sangat tipikal Kyungsoo. Kalau orang lain, pasti akan langsung mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Pria bermata belo itu kemudian mengambil Jurnalnya yang telah basah dengan diam, kemudian ia pergi dengan di ikuti oleh puluhan mata yang menatap punggungnya.

"aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, jangan bermain bola di kantin" ucap Moonkyu.

Jongin melihat Ilhoon semakin menundukkan kepalanya setelah di tegur Moonkyu. Ilhoon adalah salah satu bagian dari rencananya. Jongin sengaja mengajaknya bermain bola, dan ia sengaja memancing Ilhoon mengoper bola padanya yang saat itu telah memposisikan dirinya di dekat Kyungsoo, dan _bang_ , semua terjadi.

* * *

Angin menyerbu wajah Baekhyun begitu ia menginjak lantai atap.

Sehun yang berjalan di depannya langsung menuju pagar pembatas gedung, ia melihat pria itu kemudian berbalik menatapnya seraya bersandar pada pembatas.

"mau bicara apa?"

"emm… harus ku mulai dari mana ya?" Sehun melipat tangannya tampak berpikir.

"waktu kita tidak banyak Oh Sehun, kalau kau tak lupa"

"baiklah-baiklah" Sehun mengambil jeda cukup panjang untuk memutuskan pembicaraan selanjutnya "Baekhyun, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

"hah?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Sampai Sehun kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

Dan Baekhyun mulai waspada.

Wajah di depannya tidak tampak begitu asing di matanya, meskipun ia yakin Sehun tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya pada orang lain. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun hanya merasa harus was-was pada Sehun yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi ia juga tak memungkiri kalau wajah Sehun benar-benar tampan. Kalau saja Sehun menyingkirkan gaya rambutnya yang menyebalkan itu dari dulu, mungkin pria itu sudah jadi salah satu pria paling populer di sekolahnya.

"ingat padaku?" Tanya pria itu.

"hah?" Baekhyun bingung.

"kenapa kau dari tadi hanya berkata ' _hah_ '? apa kau tidak memiliki kosa kata lain untuk di katakan huh?" pria tampan itu memegang kepalanya seolah-olah sakit hati dan kecewa pada Baekhyun "kau benar-benar tak ingat padaku?"

.

.

Baekhyun loading.

"Baek, aku pernah hampir menembakmu di rumah Kyungsoo"

.

.

"HAAAAHHH?!"

* * *

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo di luar kelasnya seusai jam pelajaran terakhir. Menyetujui gertakan teman-temannya untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya begitu satu persatu teman-teman sekelas Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya, cukup tahu kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jongin-ssi"

Jongin mengalihkan atensinya dari jajaran loker saat ia mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berada di hadapannya, tersenyum.

"apa kau suka _bbuljjajang?_ "

"eh?" Jongin mengerjapkan mata "em, ya"

"ada warung _bbuljjajang_ yang enak di sekitar sini, kau mau?"

"eh?"

TBC


End file.
